


Beneath the Mask.

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk Hux, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, General Hux - Freeform, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kylo Ren - Freeform, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Masturbation, Mystery Masked Man, Oral Sex, There's a party on the Finalizer!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off at a masquerade ball on the Finalizer, Hux reluctantly attends and is surprised to meet a mystery man, who makes quite the impression. You all know who he is!</p><p>Hux endeavors to see Kylo fully unmasked, but he keeps not quite getting what he came for...</p><p>There's some smut and angst, but it's neatly tied up at the end in a ridiculously fluffy little bow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Kylux fic, I hope you like it - I'm open to comments and gentle criticism!
> 
> ** Edit: I added a piece of art I did to accompany the story [I suck at drawing hair, for that I apologize]

~~~

It was the day of the masquerade ball. It had been planned so long ago that Hux had forgotten why they were even having the damned thing. He had better things to do than skulk around at some party he couldn't remember the meaning of.

But he was the General, and therefore he had an obligation to attend.

He sighed heavy as he grouped his stacks of paperwork together, pushing them aside.

He opened up the top draw of his desk, pulling out his masquerade mask and examining it. It was a simple mask, black with some brushed gold details around the border. He would wear it along with his uniform. He felt no need to dress up more than that.

~~~

Hux entered one of the conference rooms, the largest one the Finalizer had. All furniture had been cleared, save for some couches scattered around the edges of the room. There was some gentle music filling the cavernous space.

The lights were dimmed, and officers were dotted about the room, mingling and chatting among themselves. All participating in the mask theme.

The women wore beautiful long gleaming gowns, and then men wore suits and tuxedos. Hux felt a fool now, the only one in uniform.

He sighed as he grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray of one of the waiters passing by.

“General Hux, glad you made it” a voice came from behind him.

“Captain Phasma, you're looking radiant” Hux bowed before Phasma, who wore a silver sparkling ball gown, and a silver baroque style mask, and a velvety red pashmina draped over her broad shoulders.

“Thank you” Phasma replied “You look...Like you do every day. You didn't think to put on a suit?”

“Listen, I don't know what I was thinking, but I assure you I feel like a right idiot now... Are we serving anything stronger than champagne?” Hux asked, his face looking rather red against his black mask.

“Not that I'm aware of. I think it's just beer and champagne. But here, because I feel sorry for you, have my personal stash” Phasma said, handing Hux a silver hip flask. “Whiskey, top shelf” she said with a wink.

Hux thanked her, eagerly undoing the lid and skulling the whole flask back.

“Woah steady there, boss!” Phasma laughed.

Hux pulled the empty flask from his lips, coughing as the whiskey burned his throat.

“Okay, let's hope that kicks in soon. Thank you Captain, you're a lifesaver. Enjoy your night” Hux said as he handed the flask back.

~~~

Hux had found a couch in the corner to sit on and watch the night pass before him.

The hours passed and his eyes grew heavy as he sat, watching everyone dancing, chatting, and having fun.

Hux sighed before heaving himself up off the couch. He didn't look where he was going, and he crashed straight into another man.

A man wearing a slim fit, well tailored black tuxedo. His mask was distinctly red. His hair was raven black, feathered and silky, it fell perfectly around his pale face. A face Hux had never seen.

He stared at the strangers full lips, “I...Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going”

“It's ok. Are you having a good night, General Hux?” The man asked, his voice deep and unfamiliar.

“I uh. No... I mean, I guess so” Hux stumbled a bit.

The man helped steady the General, “Hey, easy. I think you might have had too much to drink. Where were you heading off to? May I escort you?” The man asked, as he held his elbow out for the General to hold.

“I was going to retire to my quarters. I've had enough of this night” Hux slurred. “No one's even asked me to bloody dance” Hux said angrily as he swayed on his feet.

“I'll dance with you. Just one dance. And then I think you need to rest” The man smiled down at Hux, who now had one eye closed as he stared back.

“Ok mystery man. Dance with me you shall!” Hux took his hand and they made their way to the makeshift ballroom floor.

The song changed as they arrived in the middle of the room.

“Oh, it's a slow one. You're going to have to hold me close...” Hux wrapped his arms around the man and pulled himself in tightly, his face pressed up against the man's shoulder.

It wasn't really a dancing pose they held. It was merely Hux gripping on for dear life as they swayed gently to the music.

The smell of the mystery man's cologne, Hux's arms around his muscular body, glancing over at those luscious full lips, Hux couldn't help it as his length hardened against the poor strangers leg.

Maybe it was the alcohol – no it was most definitely the alcohol – that aided Hux's utter disregard for his actions, as he grinded up against the other man.

“Hey, hey, easy...” The man whispered.

Hux didn't listen, instead he launched himself onto the man's luscious lips, grinding more voraciously.

The man kissed back gently, trying to block out the fact that the General was humping his leg like a horny dog.

As the song came to an end, the man broke away from Hux's lips gently.

“Okay. Bed time for you now General” he said quietly as he gently rubbed Hux's back, his hands coming to rest on the the General's shoulders. He crouched down slightly to meet Hux's eyes, who'd been glancing at the floor.

“Agreed?” The man asked.

“Yeah ok, buzz kill. But you have to escort me, as you said you would” Hux muttered.

“Deal” The man said, linking arms with Hux as he lead the drunken General to his quarters.

~~~

As they reached Hux's room he stopped to face his escort.

“Thank you, I've made it home in once piece” Hux said as he entered the security code to unlock his door.

“Won't you come in?” Hux asked, his best puppy dog eyes on display.

“I don't think that's a good idea, General”

“Don't make me beg” Hux replied.

“No really, I can't” the man answered, fidgeting with his bow tie as it grew tighter around his neck.

“Here, let me help you with that...” Hux reached up to loosen the man's bow tie, leaning in to have those lips in his once more.

After some moments the man broke away, “Look I... I really can't, I must go. Goodnight General”

“Wait! What's your name?1” Hux shouted as the man stomped off swiftly down the hall, his hands clenched in fists. A feeling a deja vu washed over Hux. He swore he knew that walk.

~~~

Hux stripped off down to his boxers, he drank three large glasses of water before slinking into bed.

He tried to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about other man - his smell, his lips, his taste.

Before Hux knew it he was violently jerking himself off thinking about the tall, insanely good kissing mystery man. He dreamed of those lips wrapped around his cock, about fucking his undoubtedly well toned ass. Running his hands all over the man's muscular form.

Hux came with a muffled groan. He felt satisfied and slightly ashamed. He hadn't masturbated in a long time. He'd had no need, he didn't think about sex, his mind was always occupied by his work.

~~~

The next morning Hux awoke with less of a hangover than he had anticipated.

Everyone on the Finalizer had a late start today, on account of the party. Even so, Hux needed to stop by the quarters of Kylo Ren, his most dreaded and least favourite colleague.

He decided to do so before his shift started.

He rapped his knuckles on Kylo's door, “Rise and shine, princess” Hux shouted, the door opened immediately.

“I've been up for hours I'll have you know, General” Kylo's voice crackled and through his mask.

“Good for you” Hux replied, hands folded behind his back as he entered Kylo's room.

“I didn't see you at the party last night” Hux said.

“Not really my thing... Anyway, why are you here?” Kylo asked.

“Supreme leader wants to see us shortly, I forgot to tell you yesterday” Hux replied.

As he looked around, something red caught his eye across the room. Inside Kylo's closet there was a tuxedo, with a black bow tie, and a distinctly red masquerade mask all draped over one hanger.

Hux's stomach sank.

“It...It was you. I danced with you. I kissed you. I grinded up on you...I jerked off to the thought of fucking you?!” Hux gritted his teach, his fists clenched and shaking.

“You thought about fucking me while you jerked off? Wow, That I did not know...” Kylo's voice sounded as if he had a satisfied grin on his face as he spoke beneath his mask.

“No... This can't be happening” Hux muttered, his face turning a hot shade of red, sweat beading on his brow.

“Seems it is” Kylo teased.

“Shut up...Fuck you, and your perfect hair!” Hux screamed, as he turned on his heels to leave.

“I believe you did in your dreams, General!” Kylo shouted in response, before holding his stomach in a fit of laughter.

“Arggghh!” Hux growled as he stomped off down the hall.


	2. Show Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is on Hux's mind. All the time. And Hux needs to see his face.

As the passing days turned into weeks Hux had hoped Kylo had forgotten the night of the masquerade ball. 

Who was he kidding, there was no forgetting. But the more their interactions remained about work only, the easier it got. 

At night, when Hux was alone in his quarters, as always - He'd think of Kylo, in that way. The way his perfect hair fell around his perfect pale skinned face, his perfect pink full lips, soft and sweet between his. His perfect deep brown eyes, that glistened and shone through the red mask he wore that night.

Even though Hux had still never really seen Kylo's face, he still hadn't seen what was beneath the red mask, he could fill in the gaps fairly easily. But it plagued his mind how much he needed to see Kylo fully unmasked. 

Every night he relieved his sexual frustrations, thinking of Kylo. And afterward he'd feel equal parts relieved and ashamed. 

One night, after a long day's work spent cleaning up his incompetent staffs failings, he retired to his quarters and poured himself a large glass of liquor from his crystal decanter. He placed the glass down on a coaster on his desk and slumped into his office chair. He stared at the glass, and instead he grabbed the decanter and drank straight from that. 

After downing almost two thirds of the decanters contents he felt the overwhelming urge to visit Kylo. He hadn't seen the insufferable asshole at all that day, but he was about to change that. 

He staggered down to the floor below his. He stopped at Kylo's door, took a deep breath, and pounded his fist on it three times. 

The door opened, and there was Kylo. In his mask and robes, 'that perfect face and perfect body all covered up' - Hux thought to himself. 

"General, good evening. What can I do for you?" Kylo asked. 

Hux entered, "Shut the door" 

"... Why yes, come on in... " Kylo muttered before shutting the door. 

"Take off that fucking mask. I need... Just, show me your face!" Hux growled and stared at where Kylo's eye would probably be, hard to tell with that ridiculous apparatus. 

"I don't have to do anything for you" Kylo replied. 

They stood staring at one another, Hux's chest rose and fell rapidly, his fists clenched at his sides, his anger and frustration building.

He tried to be quick to strike, but Kylo knew his motives, and he blocked Hux's attempted jab at his throat. 

Hux held his arms out against Kylo's chest and ran with full force as Kylo crashed into the wall behind him. 

Kylo laughed beneath his mask. 

"Don't you fucking laugh at me!" Hux screamed, grabbing the front of Kylo's robes, spinning him around and pushing him towards the bed. 

In truth, Hux was actually weak tonight on account of the alcohol, but Kylo was enjoying this so he let Hux have the upper hand. He could let himself be pushed around, to satisfy the angry little ginger. 

As the back of Kylo's calves hit the bed he collapsed down onto it, and Hux launched himself at Kylo, landing so he was straddling his broad chest. 

Hux's hands fumbled over the metal mask, his hands searching for a release button, "There must be a way to get this thing off, c'mon - show me that perfect fucking face!" Hux gritted his teeth, an evil grin forming on his lips. He was so close, it was going to happen, he was going to see Kylo. 

A noise escaped from the mask, phsssst as the mouth piece rose up, Hux screamed in victory - "YEEESSSS!" 

But before he could reach up to pull the mask off, all the power in the room cut out. 

Hux got up off of Kylo and stood by the bed in the pitch black darkness. 

"What the fu... NOOO! You can't, don't do this to me! Stop torturing me Kylo, please!" Hux begged, his voice broken and tired. Defeated. 

Hux heard a loud thud at the end of the bed, Kylo had dropped his mask onto the floor. 

A few loud slow steps followed, then Hux felt two large hands on his sides, he felt Kylo's warm breath against his skin. Hux closed his eyes as Kylo's lips met his. 

They held the kiss for some time, before Hux pulled Kylo in, their bodies violently crashing together. Hux deepened the kiss, basically ramming his tongue down Kylo's throat. 

Kylo moaned against Hux's mouth, he let himself get lost in the moment. His composure went out the window as he hardened beneath his tight pants. Hux felt Kylo's growing length against his own leg, 'Good lord he's huge...' Hux thought to himself, except Kylo heard. 

"You're not so bad yourself" Kylo said, gripping Hux's hard cock through his trousers. 

Hux whimpered. 

"Take off your clothes" was something you'd think Hux was requesting, but it was Kylo who was now giving the orders.

“Now sit on the bed” Kylo ordered.

The springs of the mattress quietly buckled beneath Hux, Kylo knowing he was now in position.

Kylo knelt before Hux, his large hands running up Hux's delicate thighs.

Hux breathed heavy before the wind was knocked out of him, Kylo shoving him down on the bed but hitting him square in the chest.

“Is this what you dreamed about?” Kylo whispered, his voice deep and dark, “My mouth on your cock?”

“...Yes” Hux whispered in response, his voice was shaky and scared, but oh so eager.

Kylo grabbed Hux in his hand and gave him a violent twist, Hux cried out in pain, Kylo relieved the pain with gentle strokes. His pace slowly building, matching Hux's pleasured breaths. 

“I don't want to finish without feeling your mouth on me, please...” Hux begged.

“So needy” Kylo replied, “Very well” he said before wrapping his lips around Hux, a gasp of pure ecstasy escaping Hux's almost breathless lungs.

It was better than he had dreamed it would be, Kylo's mouth was perfect, his cock fitted in there like a perfect puzzle piece. 

Kylo's tongue licked at all the right spots, he tightened his lips at all the right moments, Hux knew he must have been reading his mind, but he didn't care. He'd never felt this good in all his life.

“You love this don't you” Kylo ask, taking his mouth off Hux.

Hux grabbed Kylo's silky black hair, forcing him back down, “Don't fucking stop” Hux moaned. 

The sensation of Kylo's mouth returning to him was enough, he was done. He came with an animalistic cry. His hand still tangled in Kylo's locks. 

Kylo choked for a moment, before Hux released him.

“I'm going to go into the bathroom and wash my mouth out, and you're going to get dressed and leave” Kylo ordered before stomping off.

Hux laid still on the bed, desperately trying to catch his breath, the room spinning.

“I don't hear you leaving, General!” Kylo shouted from the bathroom.

Hux fumbled in the dark to find his clothes, he put them on, inside out and back to front – he hoped to God he wouldn't run into anyone on the way back to his quarters.

In a flurry he scampered out of Kylo's room and off down the hall.

What the fuck had just happened? Was he dreaming. 'No no, that was all real' – He had to remind himself.


	3. I Want What I Came For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has another attempt at getting Kylo to take his mask off, will he succeed?
> 
> ** [uploading this in a hurry this morning, if there's any mistakes I'll fix it later, soz!]

The next morning Hux awoke with a pounding headache. Unable to avoid a hangover this time. 

Luckily for him it was his first day off in weeks, so he didn't have anywhere to be. If he wanted to spend the day lounging about in his quarters, well then that's what he'd do.

As he laid in bed, he remembered the events of the night before, visiting Kylo.

“Oh shit...That happened” Hux muttered to himself, as he covered his face with a pillow and groaned.

~~~

Before Hux knew it it was 6pm and he found himself half deep in a bottle of liquor. He'd awoken around midday, showered and ate, his hangover had thankfully worn off. He'd sat at his desk, contemplating his next move in this Kylo situation he found himself in. 

His frustrations had led him to hit the bottle once again, hoping it would relieve some tension. But liquor made Hux horny. 

And now it was 6pm and Hux was drunk and brimming with sexual frustration, with one man in his sights. 

Kylo _Fucking_ Ren. 

Hux stomped down to the floor below him and hammered on Kylo's door. 

"Open up, you fucker!" Hux shouted, a couple of storm troopers who were making their way down the hall turned and went back the way they came. 

"I'm the General and I have a master key you twat, you can't stop me!" he laughed maniacally as he unlocked Kylo's door. 

Finally in and the room was quiet, Kylo wasn't there. But that didn't stop Hux waiting for him. 

He sat on the bed, taping his feet against the floor. 

As the minutes passed he grew bored, his drunkenness turning to exhaustion. He flopped down onto the bed, his head sinking into the soft pillows. Pillows that smelt like Kylo's perfect hair. 

Hux breathed in deep before passing out, a huge grin across his face. 

~~~

Kylo entered his quarters at around 8.15pm, the sound of the door not waking Hux. 

Kylo's loud footsteps approaching him did not cause a stir either. Hux was fully out to it. 

"General?" Kylo's deep voice reverberating through his mask, "General! What are you doing here?" Kylo's voice grower louder as he gave Hux a firm shake by the shoulders. 

No response. 

"Very well then. You leave me no choice..." Kylo said before stripping Hux's clothes off and carrying his comatose body to the shower. 

He placed Hux down onto the shower floor and blasted him with cold water. 

Hux gasped, "What the fuck! Are you insane?!" 

"Are you? What are you doing in my room? Passed out like a drunken teenager... " Kylo stood over Hux's naked wet body, arms folded, waiting for an explanation. 

Hux stood up, and turned the heat of the water up, before grabbing Kylo's soap and working up a lather on his slender body. 

"It's not shower time General. I'd like you to tell me what you're doing here, and then you're leaving" Kylo ordered. 

"The water is beautiful in here, your shower pressure is better than mine. You should join me, Kylo... I bet you need a good scrub down after a hard day's work..." Hux teased, trying to be as sexy and seductive as he could, "But you'd have to take that mask off" Hux bit his bottom lip and grinned. 

"You're something else, you know that?" Kylo turned and left the room. 

Hux washed off the ridiculous amounts of soap from his body and quickly dried off. 

He wrapped the towel low around his slim hips, his bare feet padding across the floor as he made his way out to Kylo. 

"Look, I came for what I was after last time. I came to see your face. You distracted me last time, with your..." Hux trailed off, "Well, you know what you did" Hux's body was soon flushed pink with embarassment. 

He pushed his wet ginger hair from his eyes. 

"Look Kylo, is it so much to ask? I mean. I practically know what you look like anyway, that red mask the other night wasn't covering much, I've already seen the rest. Just... Just show me. I'm begging you..."

Kylo's turn on was Hux begging. He held his composure as long as he could but when Hux begged, that was it. He wasn't about to give in, he wouldn't remove his mask, but he was about give the General something else that he wanted... 

"Get on the bed. On your stomach" Kylo ordered. 

"What? No!" Hux folded his arms across his bare chest. 

"Cooperate and you might get what you desire, General" Kylo took a few steps towards Hux. 

Hux dropped his hands to his sides, he ripped the towel from his waist and strutted over to the bed, clipping Kylo's shoulder with his as he walked past.

"Very well. Do with me what you will, just get it over with" Hux said, braced on all fours and looking back over his shoulder. 

"We both know you want me to make it last, General" Kylo replied. 

Hux looked away, a mischievous grin forming across his face. 

Kylo freed himself of his layers, right down to his boxers, Hux turned to look, amazed at what he saw. Kylo was so shredded, the way the light fell on his body highlighted all his fine toned muscles.

Hux was practically drooling. 

"Turn around" Kylo demanded, his mask still on. 

He took a strip of fabric from his bedside draw and tied it across Hux's eyes. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hux asked. 

"Blind folding you. You can't be trusted, you slippery bastard" Kylo said as he tied a knot firmly being Hux's head.

 _ ***Phssst***_ \- Kylo had removed his mask, *thud* as it hit the floor. 

Kylo began dragging his nails up the back of Hux's thighs, squeezing and kneading his sweet little ass, teasing and taunting as he announced "My mask is off... I'm gonna fuck you with my mask off, and you're still not going to see my face. You're still not getting what to came for... Well, we know you came for a good fucking too..." 

As Kylo reached over to the dresser to fetch some lube Hux flipped onto his back and reached for the blind fold, Kylo grabbing him by the wrists just in time. 

"Wrong move, General. Wrong move..." Kylo said as he pulled more fabric from his dresser, "Now I'll have to restrain you, tsk tsk" 

Hux whined, frustrated and angry, as Kylo tied his delicate wrists to the bed frame. 

Once Kylo was done he began to work on Hux, working his tight hole open with his fingers, and occasionally his tongue. Hux's body writhed with pleasure, he couldn't wait to feel Kylo inside him.

"Fuck me... Please" Hux begged, and Kylo complied. Always weak for Hux's begging. 

Kylo lined himself up and slowly pushed in, half way to start, and pulled back out. 

"I want all of it, I can take it!" Hux screamed. 

"If you insist" Kylo replied before violently thrusting in deep. 

Hux cried out, half in pleasure half in pain. 

"You're lucky no one's quarters are near mine General, you're screaming like a cheap whore" Kylo teased. 

Hux was grinning ear to ear, "Fuck you" 

"Maybe you can, next time" Kylo said, pumping rhythmically into Hux. 

He gripped Hux's hips with his strong hands, pressing down so hard in the hopes of leaving bruises. 

He pulled Hux's body down onto his cock.

“Yess, there. Right there!” Hux hissed.

Kylo slowed down, just to piss the General off.

“No, don't stop... Faster, harder!” Hux begged. 

So Kylo gave it his all, pounding hard and fast into Hux, hitting his sweet spot continuously.

Hux came with a sharp and shrill cry, his cum spilling out all over his stomach, the sight of which put Kylo over the edge, his hot load spilling into Hux.

Kylo pulled out and collapsed down onto the bed next to Hux.

“There, that was better than seeing my face, wasn't it? Are you satisfied?” Kylo asked.

“For now... Untie me, please... I need to wash up” Hux asked, breathless.

Kylo reached over the pick up his mask, placing it back on before untying Hux.

Hux removed his blindfold, pleased to see Kylo's naked body still fully exposed, but disappointed that his face was covered once again.

“Can I shower here?” Hux asked, his voice oddly quiet.

“Sure, I don't expect you to walk back to your quarters covered in cum... Take your time” Kylo said as he laid sprawled out on the bed.

Kylo stood staring at him for a few moments, desperate to touch him. But he thought better of it, and made his way to the shower.

~~~

Hux finally got out of the shower after about twenty minutes. He towelled off and returned to the bedroom.

“Kylo, are you awake?” He asked quietly.

“Yes General, what is it?” Kylo replied.

“I just...Do you think...Could I stay here, with you?” Hux asked shyly.

“No, you've showered, you've had me. Now it's time to go” Kylo said, his voice flat and cold.

Hux stood still, his heart pounded, his eyes began to water slightly.

“I...just... Okay then. Good night Kylo” Hux said, his voice cracking as tears began to drop from his eyes.

He dressed quickly and left Kylo's quarters. The tears were streaming now as he made his way back to his room.


	4. I Never Meant To Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be the cheesiest fluff fest you ever read and so OOC for both of these evil space assholes - but I couldn't help it.

Hux furiously tapped his pass code into the keypad of his quarters, his vision blurred as the tears welled in his eyes.

“Stop fucking crying you little bitch” Hux growled at himself.

As the door began to open he burst through, collapsing onto his bed, sobbing uncontrollably. 

He wasn't even sure what had come over him – The truth was the moment he'd just shared with Kylo was pure magic, and he had come to realize as much as he was enjoying their strange sexual encounters, that wasn't all he was after.

He desired companionship. He had been alone for so long, he just wanted someone to hold. For someone to hold him. To feel the warmth of someone's body against his as he drifted off to sleep. And he wanted that person to by Kylo, more than anything.

But at the moment he was just feeling used.

Hux cried himself to sleep, fully clothes and on top of the covers. He was physically and emotionally exhausted, so he could have fallen asleep anywhere, in any situation.

~~~

Hux awoke just before midnight, he had enough strength left to get up and strip down to his boxers before crawling beneath the covers. 

He began to shiver, his bed was always so cold. So lonely.

~~~

At 2am Hux rolled over, startled as his arm hit another body in the bed.

He scrambled over to the bedside lamp, flicking it on, surprised to find Kylo lying next to him – fast asleep in his red masquerade mask.

“What the FUCK are you doing in my bed?! How did you get in here?!” Hux yelled. 

Kylo shot up, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Shit! Sorry, you didn't lock your door. I came to see if you were okay... But you were asleep. And I felt bad that I turned you away. It hurt me to know you were upset, I didn't mean to upset you... I'd never... I'd never hurt you intentionally...I'm sorry. I just wanted to be with you... To make sure you were okay...” Kylo rambled.

Hux sighed, settling back down into the bed.

“You're such a creep... Well, now that you're done scaring the shit out of me, make yourself useful and spoon me, would you? I'm fucking freezing...” Hux rolled over, his back towards Kylo as he turned the lamp off.

“...Are you okay? Are we okay?” Kylo whispered as he wrapped his arms around Hux's cold body.

“I'll be okay. I don't know if there's a we... If there is, then I guess we're okay” Hux replied.

Kylo kissed Hux on the back of the neck, “Goodnight, Hux”

~~~

Hux had the best nights sleep he'd had in years, the entire night spent in Kylo's arms.

He rolled over to face Kylo. The red mask still in place.

He brushed his hand across Kylo's soft cheek.

Kylo opened his eyes slowly, “Good morning” he smiled.

“Good morning” Hux smiled back, “Should we get up? Have some breakfast?”

“Sounds good... Can I use your shower first?” Kylo asked.

“Of course, I'll order breakfast” Hux replied, pulling back the covers as he rolled out of bed.

“The perks of being General, your breakfast is bought to you...” Kylo teased as he made his way to the bathroom.

“I'm sure you could have your breakfast delivered to you too, Lord Ren”

“I doubt that, everyone is terrified of me” Kylo laughed from the bathroom.

“Maybe if you showed them your pretty wee face they'd feel differently?” Hux shouted.

“Not a chance!” Kylo yelled back, as he turned the shower on and climbed in.

Hux sighed and proceeded to order up breakfast on his data-pad.

~~~

“You were right, my shower is better than yours!” Kylo yelled from the bathroom.

Hux smiled to himself, “Breakfast is ready when you are”

Kylo's large feet thudded across the floor as he made his way up behind Hux, placing his hands on Hux's shoulders, he leaned down to place a kiss on top of his ginger head.

“Looks... bland as ever” Kylo said, as he looked down at the bowls of grey oatmeal, “What I wouldn't give for some pancakes” he said, giving Hux's shoulders a gentle squeeze.

“I can't say I've ever had the pleasure of trying paaaan...” Hux trailed off, as Kylo sat down before him. His face completely exposed.

“Aren't you...Forgetting something?” Hux asked, as he pointed to his face index finger circling in a mask like motion.

“No?” Kylo answered, shoving a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth as he watched Hux's wide green eyes across the table, “I'm ready to show you everything...”

Hux was truly stunned. Kylo was so beautiful, in an oddly put together way. His features didn't really fit well on his face, his nose was big and bony, his lips ample and full, his eyes weren't exceptionally large but they were a deep luscious brown and framed by dark thick lashes. His skin was smooth and pale, dotted with copious dark moles. He wasn't classically handsome, he didn't have much of a jawline to speak of, and his ears were oddly oversized. But somehow it all came together to create the most beautiful face Hux had ever seen.

Hux got up from his seat and made his way over to Kylo, making himself comfortable in his lap.

“You are ridiculously handsome, Kylo Ren” Hux said, as he took Kylo's face in his hands, kissing him gently.

“I've always thought the same about you” Kylo replied.

“Stop talking shit, Kylo” Hux laughed.

“I'm serious! … I've been trapped in an internal struggle of hating you and wanting you so bad ever since I met you. You're literally the worst person ever... But somehow the best...” Kylo blushed, looking away from Hux's intense gaze.

“What? ...You can't be serious?” Hux gaped.

“Um, I started that spiel with 'I'm serious' so yes, genius...I'm serious” Kylo looked up at Hux.

“Jeezus, you're too cute!” Hux laughed, attacking Kylo with kisses.

“I'm glad my confession of love amuses you, General” Kylo smirked before hauling Hux over his shoulder and carrying him over to the bed, Hux attempting to wriggle free.

Kylo threw him down on the bed.

“Love? That's sweet but you don't even know me, Kylo” Hux giggled, propping himself up on his elbows after crashing down onto the bed.

“I've got the rest of my life to get to know you...”

Hux stared back, realizing Kylo was deadly serious.

“Oh my God, who are you?! What did you do with the infamous asshole, Kylo Ren?” Hux continued to giggle frantically, covering his face with his hands.

“I'm your lover, prepare to be... made love to” Kylo blushed a deep shade of red as he climbed on top of Hux.

“That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard. Much better than saying you're going to fuck me...” Hux looked slightly embarrassed as he stared into Kylo's deep brown eyes.

“Sorry, I assumed you like it rough, so I made it rough and dirty... I just wanted to please y--”

“Shhhh... We're done talking... Make love to me” Hux said, cutting Kylo off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and Done! :)  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my fic. I hope you enjoyed it, as cringey and cheesey as it might have been.


End file.
